The Peacekeepers
by Ultrabots8
Summary: Fearing for another, Princess Celestia decided to train new warriors. Rated T to be safe. Anthro ponies.
1. Prologue

**I hope you readers will enjoy this story of mine.**

**Note:**

**1.) This is a Anthro MLP story, everyone almost look human, except for Earth Ponies. Check the clover of my story and see what I mean.**

**2.) Everyone's Cutie Mark are located in their right check**

* * *

Princess Celestia was in her private quarters in her Canterlot. Normally in the afternoon, she'd be doing some work, like keeping everything in Equestria balanced and making sure that there isn't a threat that could turn Equestria upside down. Instead, she had something that was far more important anything imaginable.

Celestia was sitting on her throne, waiting for two other royal princesses. Her well trusted sister, Princess Luna, and Twilight's sister-in-law, Princess Mi Amore Cadance. Celestia had sent a letter to Cadance that had summoned her to the Canterlot castle immediately. She also requested Candance to bring an item with her, a very important item that she already requested weeks ago.

There was a dark blue glow of magic enveloping the doors of the throne room, which were pushed open, revealing the two princesses, one who was dark as the night and one who was the colors of love.

Princess Cadence, princess of the Crystal Empire, levitated a rolled up parchment scroll to Princess Celestia. "Here are the recruits."

"Thank you Cadence." Celestia said as she took over the scroll with her magic. She then opened up the scroll, revealing it to be longer then it appeared when it had been rolled up, revealing a list of a numerous amount of pony names. Celestia conjured blank parchment papers as well as a plume and a bottle of ink. She immediately started making many letters at once with her magic

"Now sister, I'm not doubting your plan, but are you sure this is a good idea?" Said her sister, the princess of the night, Princess Luna,

"Yes," Princess Celestia answered in a soft tone. "I am certain that we need more soldiers." She said as she continued her work.

"But why?" Princess Cadence asked. "Aren't we supported by the Royal Guards already?"

"You remember the Changeling Invasion, yes?" Princess Celestia asked.

Princess Cadence froze, she hated that terrifying day. Memories started to appear of what had happened, but were quickly wiped away by Luna's unexpected answer.

"Of course she remembered that day, she was the first victim when the Changeling planned the invasion to take over Equestria." Princess Cadance, looking uneasily to Luna, trying to show that she found it very unpleasant to bring back the memories, but she was wrong, and Luna continued. "She remembered being replaced by the queen of the changelings and the invasion clearly, it scarred her! But she's glad that Twilight knew something was off with the fake Cadence."

"We were very lucky that time," Celestia confirmed. "If it wasn't for Twilight. Equestria would've been under Changelings rule. I can't imagine what would really happened if their plan had been successful," Celestia said.

"That is why we need more soldiers,"Celestia stated. "They greatly out numbered us and their queen was able to defeat me. No one but Twilight suspected anything until it was too late."

"But why do you want young and untrained fillies and colts? Why not the experienced and trained adult ponies?" Princess Cadence asked. Princess Luna was surprised by that small piece of information, she was never told of that until now.

"Wait a minute..." Princess Luna questioned, as she started to piece things together. She was horrified when she got the idea. "Dear sister, please don't tell me that..."

"Yes my sister," Celestia interrupted. "I know we abandoned that plan centuries ago, but we need to do it for the sake of protecting Equestria. But I'm not forcing them to, it is their choice to serve me or not."

Luna nodded. "I'll get the training area ready then," she said, as her horn started to glow, as she was preparing her teleportation spell. A bright flash of light, which only lasted for about a second, and Luna had disappeared.

"Wait, what's going on?" Princess Cadence asked in confusion, clearly not knowing what is going on.

"You'll find out later." Princess Celestia replied as she continued her work.

"Alright then, I guess I'll leave for the time being. Please be kind and let me know if there is anything new to report."

"You have my word." Celestia answered. With that Cadence now also used her magic as she teleported away. Leaving Princess Celestia by herself.

After almost an hour, Celestia was finished making all the letters, she teleported them away to their destination.

* * *

**Ponyville**

Inside the Golden Oak Library, the green purple dragon and Celestia's faithful student were having a good day. No problems around town, no craziness, it was just a perfect day to relax. At the moment, Spike was bothering Twilight, who was busy reading a book. Spike was constantly asking her for a simple, but rather stupid favor.

"For the hundredth time Spike, my answer is still no." Twilight answered in annoyance as she turned to the next page.

"Oh come on Twilight, all I want is a beard and a moustache that comes with it," Spike bagged, as he gave Twilight the puppy eyes which were even more annoying then just asking a favour multiple times, since this is now the 101th time he asked. There is also the fact Spike took the book away from her.

Twilight took the book back with her magic. "Spike I'm warning you, if you keep asking, I'll take away those gem stones I promised to give you for all the hard work you've done." She threatened.

Spike's facial expression was horrified, then it changed so it looked like he drank sour milk. He kept changing faces that looked awful just to annoy the lavender unicorn. It was working, seeing as how a vain was visible on Twilight's head.

"That's it Spike! No gems fo-" She was cut off when Spike suddenly burped, spitting out a small amount of fire. Twilight dodged out of the way just on time. The magical green flames formed two envelopes and one rolled up parchment scroll. "Letters from the princess?" Twilight and Spike said in confusion, she levitated the two envelopes to her, they both have names on them, but neither had her or any of the other Mane 6s' names. She brought the scroll up to read it, it said...

_Dear Twilight Sparkle,_

_I need you to give these letters to their recipients as soon as possible._  
_It is very important that you do this with the up-most haste._

_From,_  
_Princess Celestia_

After finish reading, Twilight immediately ran out of the library, with Spike hot on her tail. "Wait Twilight! What about my beard?"

"Not now Spike!" Twilight shouted in annoyance as she ran as fast as she could.

* * *

**Please review and please no flames**


	2. Chapter 1

It was a usual day at Cheerilee's schoolhouse, the fillies and colts are outside playing with their friends because it was recess time. Pipsqueak, the smallest student at the school, was playing with other colts. Despite his small size, he was giving the some of the other colts a run for their money. Shady Daze was looking around for anything juicy for the Foal Free Press, but he hasn't find anything interesting yet.

Applebloom and Sweetie Belle were talking about the upcoming Sisterhood Social and keeping a distant from the school bullies, Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon. Scootaloo was not with them, she was currently with a Pegasus colt who had a light blue coat with brown hair. The two Pegasi appear to be liking each others' company. The two Pegasi were close, if you asked Sweetie Belle and Applebloom, they were really close.

Above the Schoolhouse and the playground, there were two Pegasi on a puffy cloud. One of them was a colt with dark gray hair that's slicked back, violet eyes, wearing a gray t-shirt, denim shorts, and white tennis sneakers.

The other Pegasus was a filly with long purple hair that reaches the back of her neck, wearing a white t-shirt, a small necklace around her neck, baggy denim shorts, and clogs. She has a tornado cutie mark on her right cheek

The colt has his knees against his and his arms around them, making him rolled up into a ball. The filly is right next to him with a hand on the colt's shoulder.

"It's alright Rumble." The filly said with comforting words, but the colt just ignored her and continued looking depressed. "So you missed your chance with her, there's always next time."

"What next time ?" Rumble said bitterly without looking her and instead looked closely down at Scootaloo and her 'boy friend'. "Look at her Tornado, she's happy with him, there is no next time."

"Rumble, it's not healthy being mopey," Tornado stated, "you've been like this since they started dating which was a month ago."

Tornado Bolt didn't get a response. "Come on," She grab his hand. "a race will clear your mind." She suggested with her wings buzzing.

"I'm not in the mood for a race, Tornado." Said a depressed Rumble.

Tornado frowned, this was worse than she thought. Rumble would never decline a race. It was like Discord discombobulated him like he did to the Mane six and turned him from the fun and happy Pegasus to boring and depressing.

Tornado tried to think of another way to snap Rumble out of depression, but her thoughts were interrupted by a loud and familiar voice.

"RUMBLE! TORNADO BOLT!" It was their school teacher, . Tornado look down and saw her teacher. "Get down from that cloud and come inside the classroom." She ordered.

The female Pegasus turned to the gray colt. "Come on Rumble, lets-"

"I have ears Tornado Bolt. I heard what she said, I don't need to hear it again from you." Rumble said as he flew down from the cloud. Tornado sighed in annoyance, ever since Scootaloo started dating that boy, Rumble wasn't just depressed, he was also mean to other ponies and didn't care if he hurts them, physically or mentally.

When the two Pegasi entered the schoolhouse, they found their teacher and Twilight Sparkle waiting for them. Rumble was the first to ask a question.

"What do you need Ms. Cheeriee, Ms. Sparkle?"

Twilight became slightly worried about Rumble. He never acted like this since she first met him when she measured all the Pegasus ponies' wing power. He was energetic and kind of reminded her of her rainbow friend when she first met him. Now he's emotionless. Twilight wanted to know why, but she had a task to do.

"Princess Celestial requested me to give you these." Twilight replied as he handed them both each a envelope.

They both open their envelope and read the letter inside.

Dear Rumble/Tornado Bolt,

You are one of many lucky ponies to be chosen to go to my new school. It's your choice to come or not, but I hope you agree to come. If you do agree, you must ask your parents'/guardians' permission to come. If they agree to this, then you must come to Canterlot as soon as possible. You must be here within two days once you get this letter.

Here's an important Information you must know, if you agree to come to my new school, you will no longer be living with your family, instead you will be living in a comfy dorm room.

From Princess Celestia

Rumble and Tornado Bolt were both surprised, they were given a chance to go to Princess Celestia's new school.

Seeing that they stopped reading their message from the princess, Twilight spoke up, "What did Princess Celestia wrote to you?"

Rumble handed her his letter, Twilight look at it and so did Cheerilee, curious of what Princess Celestia sent to them. When they stopped reading, Twilight was the first to respond.

"You two are chosen to be in Princess Celestia's new school!?" Twilight exclaimed in excitement with stars in hers eyes. "Congratulation! I'm so happy for both of you!" She then brought the two Pegasi into a tight hug, squeezing the life out of the two.

"As do I." Cheerilee said with a bright smile, proud that two her students are chosen to a school run by a powerful princess. "Since you two need to be in Canterlot, you can leave school now."

"If they agree to go." Twilight said to the Ponyville teacher, she turned to the two Pegasi. "Are you guys going?"

"I'm going." Rumble said without hesitation.

"If he's going, then I'm going." Tornado answered, still concerned for her friend.

"Well good luck you two and do your best at your new school." Twilight said to them as the two started to leave.

"Just hope my mom and Rumble's brother let us go"

"Don't worry, Tornado." Assured Twilight. "Your mom would never pass up the chance of what's go for you, same goes for Thunderlane."

"Goodbye ." The colt bid his farewell and flew out from the school, followed by Tornado Bolt.


	3. Chapter 2 (Edited)

"RUMBLE!"

When Rumble went inside to the living room of his home, he was pounced into a tight hug by Flitter, his pink-bow wearing babysitter. His brother and Cloudchaser saw this and started to snicker at the scene. The three young adults were enjoying their day off from the Ponyville Weather Team by just lazing around Thunderlane's house.

"Rumbly!" Flitter squealed as she tightened her hug, much to Rumble's annoyance. "You're home early."

"A little too early if you ask me." The Mohawk haired pegasus pointed out. "Just because you're heartbroken, that doesn't give you the excuse to skip school." He scolded. Cloudchaser elbowed him hard on the side. "OW! What was that for?"

"Don't be so insensitive. Can't you see the little guy is hurt?" Cloudchaser scolded him with a glare, she then turned to Rumble who still in Flitter's tight embrace. "But you're right; Rumble, why are you back so early from school?"

"I'll answer once Flitter lets go of me !" Rumble growled with anger.

Cloudchaser helped the grey pegasus out of Flitter's embrace, who afterwards pouted. "Okay, now answer my question."

Rumble didn't reply, he just took out a folded piece of paper from his pocket and handed it to her. Cloudchaser started reading the document along with her sister and Thunderlane. After finish reading it, Thunderlane took the letter from her hand.

"Is this some kind of joke!" Thunderlane yelled out, clearly surprised as the two babysitters.

"This is no joke," Rumble stated, "the letter was given to me by Twilight. Don't believe me, go ask her."

"Well congratulation little guy." Cloudchaser said with a smile. "Since the letter says that you need to be in Canterlot ASAP, lets get you packed up."

"NO!" Flitter shouted as she grabbed Rumble and squeezed him to her chest and moved away from CC and Thunderlane. "No way I'm letting my little Rumbly leave!"

Cloudchaser sighed, she tried to negotiate. "Come on Flit, we all know that Rumble would leave us sooner or later."

Flitter glared at her sister. "I don't want Rumbly to leave, and besides, Rumbly doesn't want to go." She look down at him. "You don't, right Rumble?"

The gray Pegasus tried to say that he wanted to go to Princess Celestia's new school, but couldn't because he was slowly being suffocated by Flitter's tight embrace.

"You know that's a lie," Cloudchaser countered in a calm voice, "if he didn't want to go, he wouldn't have leave school so early."

Thunderlane decided to join in the argument. "Flitter, let go of my brother and let him go to Celestia's new school." He ordered with a stern voice.

She glared at him. "You only want him to go because you're tired of taking care of him!" Flitter yelled, immediately regretted saying those words.

Thunderlane ran up to her, pulled his brother out of her grip, and then pinned Flitter to the wall.

"Don't you dare say that to me again!" He slapped her across her face, leaving a red mark. "You hear me!?"

Flitter started to cry after the dark Pegasus had let go of her. Thunderlane ignored the crying pegasus and turned to his little brother who was surprised at what happened. "Lets get you pack."

Rumble nodded and went to his room with his big brother following him. CC went to her crying sister, she sat next to her while putting a supportive hand on her shoulder.

* * *

Before the pegasi brothers started packing, Thunderlane started talking to Rumble much like how a parent would when their kids were leaving them.

"Rumble," He started, "before you go, I want to talk to you about something."

"What?" Rumble replied as he took out a couple of luggage bags from his closet.

"It's about your attitude." He answered. Thunderlane sat down on Rumble's bed and gestured for his brother to sit with him, to which Rumble obeyed. "Ever since your heart was broken after seeing that girl you like started dating someone else, you've been mopey."

"I'm just going through a phase, Thunderlane. I'll be fine" Rumble said to him. He started get up from the bed, but his big brother pull him back down.

"Yeah, that's true," Thunderlane said, "but as a big brother, I want to help you."

The gray pegasus sighed. "Fine, but make it quick."

"Rumble, ever since you had your heart broken, you've changed, and it wasn't for the better." He started. "Sure, it was good you started focusing on your studies, but you started to become antisocial."

Rumble started to look away, not wanting to hear this right now.

"I know much you love this Scootaloo girl since you blabbed a lot about her on the day you first met her," Thunderlane continued, "but she's only one girl, and there's plenty of fish in the sea."

Rumble didn't want to hear this. "Thunderlane, I would like it if you stayed out of my life." He said venomously.

"Hey, I'm being a responsible big brother here, don't interrupt me." Thunderlane scolded before continuing. "What I'm trying to say is, you have to forget about her. You have to move on, it's not healthy to sulk around because of a girl that you've missed your chance with."

Rumble now avoided eye contact with him.

"You're making everyone you know worry about you," Thunderlane stated. "Especially me bro, you haven't been this sad since mom and dad died."

Rumble's eyes widened as bad memories started to flood his mind.

"How do you think they would feel if they saw you like this?"

And with that question, tears started to flow and Rumble started to quiver.

"I'm... I'm sorry." He choked out

Thunderlane pulled his brother to a hug and let him cry his eyes out.

* * *

Meanwhile,

Summer Breeze, the mother of Tornado Bolt, lives in Ponyville with her daughter. She works at Ponyville's Weather Team.

Her husband, High Winds, was one of the fastest colts at Flight Camp when he was around Tornado's age. Before his death in a flying accident a few years ago, he had taught everything he knew to his daughter, making her one of the youngest and fastest flyers in Ponyville. This being the reason why she participated at Ponyville's Tornado Duty a few months ago.

All Summer Breeze had to do in the Weather Team was clear out some no longer wanted clouds with other pegasi and make a couple of rain clouds that are scheduled in the future.

Even though she works at the Weather Team for 2-4 hours a day, she was given enough money for her and her daughter to live on. With her schedule working at nights, she was able to spend time with her daughter in the morning before school started, and in the afternoon when school got out.

Summer didn't have to worry about her daughter's safety when she went to work at night. Their house was high in the sky and was close to friends, so they could check on her if they heard anything suspicious.

Right now, she was making some after-school snacks for her daughter like every other day.

But today was different, Tornado Bolt came home way too early. She was usually in school another four hours.

"Tornado?" She said after she opened the front door after she heard the doorbell ring.

"Shouldn't you be in school, young lady?" She said in a nice, stern voice

"Mom," Tornado began as she took out her letter from the princess. "this might be hard to explain, but... well here." She handed her the letter.

After Summer finished reading the letter, her eyes were filled with tears that were ready to fell.

She pulled her daughter to a hug while tears fall from her eyes, Tornado also started to cry.

After a couple of minutes crying, Summer pulled away from her daughter.

"Tornado, you have no idea how happy I am for you." She said through sobs as she handed back the letter.

Her daughter wiped some tears with her free hand. "Yes, but... I'm not sure that I should go."

"Oh sweetie," Summer place both her hands on her daughters as she kneeled to her size.

"This is a once in a lifetime opportunity, you must go."

"But... mom, what about you?" Tornado asked. "I don't want to leave you behind, and you'll be all alone."

"Don't worry about me." She assure her as she stand up. "Now let's get you packed, you don't want to make a bad impression on Princess Celestia."

Tornado smiled as she buzzed her wings. "Yeah, you're right!" She flew past her mom and towards her room upstairs. "Race you to my room!"

Summer chuckled, she look at a photograph picture that's framed and hanging on living room wall. "If only you were here honey." She said. The photograph was a picture of her, Tornado when she was younger, and a male pegasus with grey coat. He had black, spiked hair and had the same shade of coat fur as Tornado. "You'd be so proud of her."


End file.
